The present invention relates to pipe couplings of the split-ring type, and is particularly directed to an improvement in the pipe coupling described in my copending Patent Application Ser. No. 618,281.
The above-cited Patent Application Ser. No. 618,281 describes a pipe coupling comprising a housing formed with external threads and with an internal axial bore for receiving one end of a pipe; a one-piece split-ring of hard elastic material for application around the pipe to be received in the bore of the housing, the split-ring having an outer tapered surface and an inner surface formed with annular teeth; and a sleeve formed at one end with threads cooperable with the threads of the housing, and formed at the opposite end with an internal conical surface engageable with the outer tapered surface of the split-ring to cause the split-ring to tightly clamp the pipe upon threading the sleeve onto the housing. An important feature in that pipe coupling is that the split-ring includes a plurality of circumferentially-spaced, axially-extending ribs of increasing height, the outer tapered surface of the split-ring being defined by the top lands of the ribs. This construction imparts sufficient axial elasticity to the split-ring to enable it to be opened widely along the split and to be applied in a radial direction to the pipe after the latter has been inserted into the bore of the housing.